Leon Brando
Regenerator Leon Brando is the protagonist of Stance of Hope and a major character of Project IX.A. He's ranked as a Regenerator, the super soldiers of Sparson, after the events of Stance of Hope. Personality Appearance The first thing that's noticeable is his face scar given during Stance of Hope, leaving holes into both his left and right cheek due to a gun shot. His wound is mostly covered in white medical paper and it wraps around his nose and chin, and not covering the front mouth. Beyond that, he has neck-length dark blonde hair and green eyes, with a normal complextion for a man. He wore a standard Sparson soldier armor with scaring and a few cracks in some areas. After becoming a regenerator, he wore a black trench-coat with white highlights, with black gloves, pants, and boots. No protection because the regenerator abilities were enough for Leon, though Dierainium in strapped over the area of his heart under the clothing. History Past Leon was born on the Dio Luna planet, Altair in Sparson-owned teritory. Leon didn't spend much time on Altair as it was bombed, thus making his family move to one of Altair's moon colonies. He spent most of his life on one of the colonies, considered a weak idiot with no future, as his family soon became disfuncional, to the point that his father killed his mother and younger brother in a fit of rage. Leon, age 19, decided to join Sparson, even though he lived on an 'All Purpose' colony, but he believed in his roots more. Leon abandoned his family name, deciding to start anew and took the name Brando, since the word Brando meant Changed on his colony. He started becoming more social with the soldiers of Sparson, though most of them were almost certain they made a mistake joining the faction. Leon was stationed on an unknown planet, though it could be Altair or Tama, and spent the majority of events during BF's death and Rydic's awakening on that planet, unharmed. During those events, Leon became more and more confident and more skilled in the weaponry on the base. Leon also was involved with moving both Vorva' Mika (as she's an insane psychic) and the Samson armor to the base, though was hated by Vorva and was considered by her as "an altered beast that won't die", though this was ignored. Stance of Hope When the Invetgi came to Dio Luna, they invaded the planet Leon was on, the base trying to fight off the invetgi to no avail, though Mag and Arksin started to help the defenseless base. Leon held out for awhile, though after Mag/Arksin arrive, he heads back into the base for ammo. He's shot by Vorva through his cheeks with a degressor bullet and knocked out for an hour. After that, he's put into the Samson armor so he can survive everything, and becomes the trump card of the planet as he forces the Invetgi to escape. After the whole event, he's made into a Regenerator since he's useful to Sparson and so he can survive the degressor bullet's effect, but his intial bullet wounds didn't heal. Leon ignored this as he embraced his new position with joy because now he became useful. Abilities Soldier Regenerator As a Regenerator, Leon's body was improved as nano-tech was implanted to heal anything damaged by anything. Degressor-type weaponry can't degenerate him, though any major scaring (ex. his face scar) caused by Degressor-type weaponry can't regenerate. Another immunity is to Vulcan-type weaponry. Mercury-type weaponry became one of his weaknesses after becoming a Regenerator, and it's a major one if mercury touches the nano-tech, causing it to stop functioning, thus removing the regeneration ability. His heart is a weak point, as nano-tech doesn't cover it to allow it to beat and even if nano-tech covered it, Leon would die instantly if the heart is shot. Weaponry Trivia Category:Story III Category:Human Category:Regenerator Category:Sparson Category:Site Content